My Interests Lay Elsewhere
by xTeniPurix
Summary: Gakuto's mad that Oshitari likes some one else...and it's the person Oshitari likes..that makes it the worst. OshitariHiyoshi.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own PoT...nor the characters.

**Author**'**s Note**: Well... this is one of my favorite pairings...so I wanted to write about it :3... I hope I can get more people to like it as well. PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PAGE.

* * *

It was a normal day at Hyotei Gakuen. Students were rushing around and the tennis players were on the tennis courts.

"Yuushi!" Gakuto rushed up to his doubles partner, brimming with happiness. Though Oshitari was not as happy to see the other.

"Yes Gakuto?" Oshitari said barely giving the redhead a full glance.

"Want to do something later?" Oshitari looked over at the shorter boy only to see a vast amount of hope in his eyes.

"I already have plans later." He could see the light in the redhead's eyes die, only to be replace by anger and rage.

"Why do you ALWAYS reject me?!"

"I have no interest in you like that, you should've picked up on this by now."

"But we make a great combination!"

"Just because we make a good doubles team, doesn't mean we make a good couple." The acrobat looked taken a back by these words.

"But..."

"But what?" Gakuto wasn't really too sure what to think anymore. He himself had always thought that the two made a fantastic pairing and for a few weeks it seemed like Oshitari had a real interest in him. Then something happened and it was as if Oshitari had his interest set somewhere else.

"...Can't you explain it to me? You used to show some interest in me."

"Used to Gakuto...I found someone I like a lot more." Oshitari spoke in a bored tone as he eyed the tennis courts, his eyes stopping on a person who was off practicing. Gakuto could feel what was left of his heart shatter...so he did have a chance but now it was gone. Turning his head to follow Yuushi's eyes he saw two people, Kabaji and Hiyoshi. And he would bet his life that it wasn't Kabaji.

"You like that gekokujou freak?!" Gakuto honestly felt angered. He was much better than Hiyoshi in his own opinion besides, the mushroom never really talked to anyone nor was he friendly.

"Mmm...You seem to be a bit brighter today." Oshitari said as he took his eyes off of Hiyoshi's unsuspecting form and looked back at Gakuto.

"YUUSHI!" Gakuto couldn't believe that his doubles partner had just called him an idiot.

"Yes Gakuto?" Oshitari fiddled with his racket, why couldn't the school narcissist come out and give orders already?

"Why Hiyoshi? There's nothing special about him, he's not friendly, he's anti-social and he has a buchou complex." Gakuto was rambling at this point which only caused the tensai to smirk.

"Then you don't seem to know him very well then. Of course... I suspect I've seen a side of him that 'No one' has seen." He put emphasis on the no one part which caused Gakuto's mouth to drop.

"Y-you two have... " Oshitari's smirk widened as he nodded. Gakuto's eyes fell to the ground, so he really had lost any chance he had with the other.

"You shouldn't seem so surprised. Like I said... he's much different than you think he is." Well... he really wasn't. He was still the same stubborn, anti-social junior ace of the Hyotei tennis team. Though it was the fun the tensai had toying with Hiyoshi that made most of it worth his time.

"Ore-sama demands everyone's attention." All heads turned towards the captain who was now out on the courts and ready to start practice.

"What will we be doing today?" Shishido said as he balanced his tennis racket upon his index finger.

"Practice matches for the regulars and training for everyone else." Atobe scanned his team's faces. Coming upon Oshitari's faint smirk and the shattered look on Gakuto's face, he figured that the tensai finally let out the fact that he was dating Hiyoshi. Of course Atobe knew from the beginning, he has fun teasing the boy with Oshitari.

"Will it be singles or doubles?" Choutarou asked in a hopeful tone, he liked playing with Shishido.

"We'll try singles today. On Court one it will be me and Jirou, Court two will have Shishido vs. Gakuto, Court three will have Kabaji vs. Ootori and finally Court four will be a match between Oshitari and Hiyoshi." Oshitari cast Hiyoshi a smirk as the two walked towards the tennis courts.

"Wipe that stupid smirk off of your face Oshitari-san." Hiyoshi said as he stood on the opposite side of the net.

"Why? You enjoy it so much." Hiyoshi just scowled up at his senpai, why he put up with him...well... he really wasn't too sure half the time.

"Shut it. Rough or Smooth?" Hiyoshi asked as he spun his racket. Oshitari smirked as he leaned over the net, whispering in a low voice.

"Rough of course." The second year's face lit up a million shades of red as he tried to collect his thoughts. Though it wasn't very easy considering the tensai was still only inches away from him, the lips still poised near Hiyoshi's ear. The tensai gave it a small nibble before pulling back to take in the boy's flustered face.

"Senpai." Hiyoshi's voice was laced with venom which caused Oshitari to laugh.

"Why are you complaining Piyo-chan, when you enjoy it so much." The tensai knew he was right because Hiyoshi's scowl deepened as well as his blush. Grumbling he bent down and check the racket.

"It's rough so you serve first." Oshitari rose an eye brow briefly before giving Hiyoshi the smirk that the second year hated.

"Remember...you can't complain about me being rough later." Oshitari said as he walked to the other side of the court and got ready to serve. Hiyoshi let out a small grunt as he walked over to the baseline, his cheeks still on fire. Atobe looked over at the two and shook his head. He feared that what they do in the bed room might escape onto the tennis courts one day.

"Save it for your house Oshitari." Atobe called out to the tensai who'd yet to serve. Oshitari chuckled softly at the fact that Atobe called out quite loudly which caused Hiyoshi to once again turn as bright as a cherry.

"Don't worry Atobe... I had planned to." Oshitari looked over across the net at Hiyoshi and gave him a small wink before he served. The sooner this practice ended the sooner he could have some real fun with his favorite kohai.

-Owari-

* * *

**End-Note:** Please Review :3


End file.
